1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a golf practice device, and more particularly to a golf practice device that (1) has a platform for supporting the golfer and securing a divot simulator insert installed therein, and (2) the divot simulator insert includes a surface component that yields and moves when impacted by the head of a golf club to simulate the response of natural turf and facilitate the practice and development of a correct golf swing.
2. Prior Art
To be skilled at the techniques of golf requires a golfer to practice regularly beyond the time spent on playing the game on golf courses. Many indoor/outdoor golf practice facilities have been created to accommodate golfers' need to practice, and the use of golf practice mats at these facilities is a common and long-established practice. The conventional golf practice mats are available in a variety of materials and have a surface layer simulating natural grass. These mats generally perform adequately for practicing wood shots off a tee. However, they are deficient for practicing iron shots and may actually impede the development of a correct swing.
A correct iron shot requires the golf club head to impact the golf ball on the downswing momentarily before it reaches the lowest point of the swing arc, i.e., the path of the golf club head during a swing. The descending club head will naturally remove a small patch of turf, known as a divot, below or immediately in front of the ball. Conventional golf practice mats are generally of stiff, unyielding construction and do not allow the action of taking a divot. A correct golf swing practiced on such a mat will actually produce the wrong “feel” as the club head, after hitting the ball, is impeded by and bounces off the mat. Further, to lessen the shock to the wrists and elbows and risk of injury, the golfer may alter his swing to “scoop” or sweep the ball off the mat cleanly instead of hitting “down and through” and thus develop an incorrect way of hitting iron shots. Also, when the golfer makes an incorrect swing and strikes the mat behind the ball, i.e., making a “fat” shot, the shock from hitting a hard and unyielding surface can lead to injuries to elbows and other joints. To make matters worse, the fear of experiencing pain may cause the golfer to tense up and produce more bad shots thus negating the benefit of practice. Lastly, some golf practice mats have a surface layer consisting of long fibers or inverted brushes to help reduce club head bounce and risk of injury. However, these mats may have too much “give” and more closely simulate fringe grass than fairway turf.
Many golf practice devices have been conceived over the years incorporating a hitting surface that yields or moves when struck by the head of a golf club to simulate the response of natural turf; some are designed to be portable so golfers can carry and use them at golf practice facilities. Examples are shown in the following U.S. patents or pending applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,156,396 issued to Florian discloses a device consists of a base pad formed of a resilient elastomeric material and an artificial grass carpet positioned on the base pad. When a golf ball on the carpet surface is struck, the carpet slides a limited distance and is then returned by an elastic biasing mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,443 issued to Glaser discloses a device comprises a mat with an insert, which further consists of a continuous belt extending around parallel rollers to create a movable ball supporting surface and a tray holding deformable material placed beneath the belt upper surface. Striking of the belt upper surface depresses the belt downwardly while rotating it toward the front of the mat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,147 issued to Luedtke discloses a device comprises an anchor piece and a divot piece connected by elastic rubber bands.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,967 issued to Guyer discloses a device consists of a support frame, a mat and a tray with a set of casters that roll on descending ramps attached to the frame. When a golf ball is hit from the mat, the mat and tray deflect downwardly, the mat slides partially off the tray and the tray rolls down the ramps. The mat and tray return to the original position via a tension spring means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,966 issued to Miller discloses a device comprises a frame, multiple layers disposed in spaced relation to each other on the frame, and a base attachment. The base attachment possesses guide means and rubber band means to control the sliding forward and back of the frame member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,611 issued to Moller discloses a device comprises a mat affixed on top of a bladder filled with gas or liquid and disposed within a base board. The mat and bladder slide forward and optionally downward when struck by a golf club, and are returned by spring means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,442 issued to Walker discloses a device comprises a sliding pad mounted in a U-shaped stance pad. The sliding pad is in tongue and groove relation with the stance pad over short length near its exposed end, the rest being free to propagate a wave ahead of a swinging golf club's head to simulate the feel of taking a divot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,685 issued to Ballinger, et al. discloses an apparatus that includes a platform for the golfer to stand on, a main frame connected to the platform adjacent thereto, and an inner frame covered with artificial turf surface and mounted within the main frame. The inner frame pivots forward and then downward in a generally arcuate path when the surface is impacted by the golf club head. The platform can be folded to form a carrying case in which the components can be stored.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,896 issued to O'Brien discloses a device comprises a hitting surface slidably positioned within a frame and supported by a static surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,283 issued to Lindquist discloses a device with artificial turf secured to a cushioned support that is movable in the direction of the ball flight and compressible when the surface is struck. The movable and compressible portion returns via a spring means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,628 issued to Boss, Jr. discloses a device comprises a rigid housing containing rollers which support an endless belt with simulated grass outer surface. A platform beneath the upper portion of the belt pivots about one end and is held against the inner surface of the belt by an elastic means.
While these devices may accomplish their stated objectives to some extent, they suffer from one or more of the following limitations: (1) being too complex or too expensive to manufacture to be economically viable; (2) employing materials or involving parts that tend to fatigue or break with repeated use; (3) having an excessively high profile and requiring the golfer to stand on an elevated platform; (4) showing visually distracting elements such as rubber bands, cords and gaps on or around the hitting surface; and (5) requiring extraneous means such as spikes to anchor the device to the ground, which is impractical when the ground is hard surface such as concrete.
Co-pending application Ser. No. 11/070,320 by the same inventors of this application discloses a device that is portable and incorporates a base extension which can be slid under a platform for maintaining stability during use. The device comprises a simulated turf surface fitted in a tray slidably positioned on a base. The tray slides forward when struck by a golf club head; means are provided to return it to its original position. The limitation of the device is that it must be disposed adjacent to an extraneous platform.